Question: Compute the product of the roots of the equation \[3x^3 - x^2 - 20x + 27 = 0.\]
Answer: By Vieta's formulas, the product of the roots is the negation of the constant term divided by the leading ($x^3$) coefficient. Therefore, the answer is \[\frac{-27}{3} = \boxed{-9}.\](Don't forget to divide by the leading coefficient of the polynomial!)